


Number 46

by Puppy_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Table Sex, Top Eren Yeager, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Brat/pseuds/Puppy_Brat
Summary: Based off of a 50 Dialogue Prompt, Number: 46 for @levievillive on Instagram."What happens if I do this?"(Un-Edited.)





	Number 46

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this literally took ages to do. I'm an unmotivated piece of shit who would rather clean & read instead of actually writing. 
> 
> (This is /strictly/ bottom Levi, not power bottom, so he will be a bit more uwu than not... So sorry in advance to those who see him differently. It was requested.)

It was a Saturday evening. Where stores were closing, clubs were preparing to open their doors for the night, which also meant that the mall was rather quiet as people left, finishing up their last minute shopping for the week.  
  
It was nearly five o'clock when Levi finally spotted Eren closing up the shop that he worked at. It was nothing fancy. Just some shitty hardware store in a small town where business was rare if any at all in a day. The mall was practically useless, all things considered. It only consisted of a measly pharmacy, a groceries store, the hardware store that Eren worked at, a tiny place shoved against a wall where you could buy kitchen shit, an electronics store, a petite clothing store that basically just sold stuff for children, a fair-trade store, a failing restaurant... need we go on.  
  
Moral of the story, the town he lived in was complete and utter shit.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Eren was smiling ear to ear as he jogged up to Levi, giving him a tight hug despite the protests of the other.  
  
"Hi," Levi finally answered, hugging him back anyway. "How was work?"  
  
"Actually not too bad. Oh, besides one lady who decided to come in five minutes to close and demand a refund for something that clearly stated was non-refundable. Retail, am I right?!"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
Grabbing Erens hand, Levi laced their fingers together and began to walk out into the chilly spring air, towards the car that he had parked across the lot, ignoring the judging stares of several closeminded individuals.   
  
The problem with Erens town wasn't that it was small, but that it was so overpopulated by old people who followed the bible very strictly.  
  
Not that there was anything wrong with the bible or being a Christian in general. It was simply the fact that they would try to force their religious beliefs and views down your throat. To be more exact:  _Bible Thumpers._    
  
You know. The kind who think everything they say is right despite all evidence or opinions that you have to offer them in return? That kind.  
  
Taking his keys out of his pocket, Levi pressed the button twice, unlocking all of the doors to avoid accidentally locking Eren out. He hated it when the brat yanked on the door handle as if it would magically open if he kept tugging.   
  
"So! Your place, right?"  
  
Eren beamed as he buckled himself in, knowing full well that they were going to Levis apartment that day. Sure, they had been dating for quite some time, but that didn't mean that they spent countless hours at each other's houses. To be fair, Levi had only ever been to Erens house twice but stopped going as soon as his sister nearly caught them making out on his bed. Ever since then, Erens house was out of the question.  
  
"No shit," Levi sighed as he turned the key in the ignition, the engine purring instantly unlike Erens sorry excuse for a car. 'Old' was not an excuse for it to breakdown in the middle of the road. Hell, his car was older but worked like new. If Eren _actually_ learnt what the word  _maintain_ meant then maybe he wouldn't have had those types of problems.  
  
Pulling into the lot of Levis apartment complex, Levi parked his car in the designated spot then hopped out so that he could open Erens door for him. He didn't need any complaints because the dumbass decided to ding the car beside them with how unnecessarily forceful he always opened doors.  
  
"Come in." Levi drawled as he untied his shoes, placing them neatly on the rack that sat in the closet. Eren simply being Eren toed off his shoes, leaving them on the mat for Levi to put away.  
  
"It's... Did you clean again today?"  
  
"What's  _that_ supposed to mean?"  
  
With a giggle, Eren planted a soft kiss on Levi's cheek, taking a moment to give the place one last sweep with his eyes.  
  
"It's just cleaner then I remember? I don't know. Something seems... different?"  
  
"Tch, right. Just because your room is a pigsty doesn't mean that my place should be. I tolerate your mess but that's all I do. New couch."  
  
Another laugh from Eren had Levi smirking- a rare occurrence -but Eren somehow always managed to get him to do it at least once while they were together.   
  
"That's it! It looks good."  
  
Hanging up his jacket on a hanger in the closet, Levi made his way into the kitchen to grab them both a cup of tea. Eren always put cream and sugar in his so Levi had decided to buy some in advance. Tea was a part of the ravens everyday life so if he had to make some accommodations, so be it.  
  
"Eren, do you mind setting the table for me? I have a meal in the slow-cooker that's almost ready."  
  
Creeping up behind the shorter male, Eren wrapped his arms around his small frame, placing a kiss on the side of his head. Slowly pushing back into the touch, Levi closed his eyes and hummed. He always loved how warm Eren seemed to be no matter what the weather.  
  
"You didn't say please," Eren whispered, sending a shiver down Levis' spine as the brunets hot breath tickled the back of his neck. Grinding his crotch up against Levis ass, Eren began to kiss and suck the place right behind the ravens ear, making him squirm on the spot with how amazing it felt.  
  
" _Oi,"_ Levi growled but wound up ending in a gasp as Eren took his earlobe into his mouth to slowly nip and suck on it. _"_ _E-Eren..."_ He all but begged which proved to be useless in the end. Cock already half-hard in his pants from the brunets touches, Eren used that to his advantage by pushing his lover forward up against the counter so that he to would have something to grind up against. Where was the fun if you didn't get to tease your partner a little first?  
  
Slipping one of his hands around the front of Levis pants, Eren began unbuckling the belt he always wore that held up a pair of dress pants that never failed to hug his perky little ass perfectly. As soon as he had gotten it off, Eren flattened his palm against Levis member to begin rubbing it lazily, the fabric making it so much more frustrating than pleasurable.  
  
Letting out a small, frustrated whimper, Levi gave his hips a small roll of encouragement, craving more friction then he was currently receiving.  
  
"Patience." Eren cooed, not letting up at all on his ministrations.   
  
Using his free hand, Eren hooked his thumb in the waistband of Levis dress pants, pulling them down around his knees, breath hitching as soon as his eyes landed on a pair of lacey lavender panties that barely covered the cheeks of his ass.  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise..." Flushing a deep crimson, Levi avoided eye contact by staring down at his hands that gripped the edge of the counter instead. "...for later."  
  
Swallowing thickly, Eren took his other hand back, slowly sliding down until he was on his knees. Pulling Levis pants all the way down, being careful as Levi stepped out of them, the brunet placed both of his hands on Levis behind, cupping it lovingly.  
  
"Well... you certainly got me." Eren purred, softly kneading Levis ass much like a cat would. Bringing his mouth in-between Levi's legs which forced him to spread them wider so that he could suck on his ballsack from behind, the brunet let out low hums at the musky smell there. It wasn't a dirty smell at all. It smelled natural and dare he say mouthwatering.  
  
Taking a ball into his mouth, Levis breath hitched, legs somewhat shaking as he tried to keep his balance. The last thing he needed was to fall on top of Eren and break his neck. Try explaining that to both your family and doctor.  
  
Deeming that Levi had been teased enough, having even waited patiently, Eren allowed him a moment to catch his breath as he rose to his feet once more only to have pinned Levi in place a second later as he smoothly spun him around, eyes hungry and eating up the sight of him with a clear ravenous desire. In seconds, Levi's wrist was snared as he was carried over to the table that Eren was supposed to set. Swarming his every sense, Eren's head dipped down to bite at Levi's collarbones, blunt nails scraping over his skin as he moved his mouth up to his throat, digging his teeth in gently as he started to remove the thin panties.  
  
Levi was fully exposed in only a matter of minutes after Eren had truly gotten his hands on him, now hovering over him, pressed together tightly. Levi grunted as he reached down to start undoing Erens pants but the brunet growled against his lips, grabbing his hands to pin them easily above his head with one hand. "Who said you could touch me?" Words electing a frustrated moan from Levi, the raven began to buck his hips up against Erens, his cock now throbbing.  
  
"Speak properly."  
  
"N-Nobody did."  
  
Picking up Levis once discarded belt, Eren picked Levi up, only to spin him around so that his ass was now properly in the air. Bringing his arms back, Eren folded them behind his back, binding them in place with the belt to keep him still. A needy whine was thrown from Levi, trying to rut against the table for some kind of friction, ridiculously hard at this point. Eren could only smirk as he reached into his pocket to pull out a bottle of lube.  
  
Squeezing some lube onto his fingers, Levi found himself jumping a little when he felt the cold substance against his hole. Eren hadn't even bothered to warm it up between his fingertips. Carefully pushing a finger inside, Eren started pumping his index finger in and out of him; Levi wiggling and whimpering wordlessly as he tried to tell Eren that he needed more of him. It took a few minutes but soon Eren had managed to stuff all three fingers inside of Levi, pumping them in and out of him at a much quicker pace.  
  
Mewling when the brunet grazed his prostate, Eren smirked as he changed his angle just the tiniest bit which soon had Levi screaming out in pleasure. "What happens if I do this?" Moving his fingers inside of him in a circular motion, Eren also brought a hand up to pinch and twist the ravens nipples, tugging at them to get a proper reaction out of his boyfriend. It appeared to have worked because Levi was left an utter mess as the brunet plunged his digits deep inside of him, making sure to brush against his insides.  
  
"P-Please, Eren!" Levi begged, drool now forming at the edge of his mouth as he was finger fucked nonstop. "Please, I need you. I-I need you inside of me, fucking shit,  _please!"_  
  
Walls clamping down around Erens fingers, the brunet pulled away just in time to have his lover in a wet and desperate state, needing more for he had been so damn close to his release, pre-cum beading at the head of his cock. Moaning in the back of his throat as Erens fingers found his entrance once more, Eren proceeded to fuck him just that little bit harder and faster than the first time and soon, Levi was flying over the edge, cum staining the table beneath him as his whole body shuddered from the intense orgasm.  
  
"Cumming from just my fingers?" Eren clicked his tongue in mock annoyance, giving the ravens ass a harsh slap as a twisted form of praise even though he hadn't told him that he could cum.  
  
Undoing the belt, Eren spun Levi around, uncaring that his lovers back was now coated in the mess that he had created on the table. Taking both of Levi's wrists, Eren bound them together using the belt, then popped open the cap of lube again, pouring a generous amount onto his cock that twitched at the cool substance. Aligning himself up with his lover's hole, Eren didn't waste a minute as he plunged himself in raw and deep with one thrust, electing a loud yelp from the smaller male under him.  
  
Letting out a string of curses, Eren reached up to grip Levis hair in his fist, his own hair slowly falling out of the bun that it had been in, now hanging softly around his face to frame it. As soon as they were both settled and ready, Levi nodded up at Eren who then pushed his thighs up, throwing one leg over his shoulders to pull Levi even closer, bodies slotted together perfectly as he began to fuck into that sweet heat. Levi couldn't feel the cold table against his flushed skin as he should have, Eren thrusting harder into him the longer they went at it, the sound of skin slapping against skin the only thing that could be heard besides Erens words of encouragement and his own sultry moans.   
  
Feeling as Eren's hands were on his hips, the contact of his skin against his own was searing, getting Levi to moan with a little jump. "Such a sensitive boy. Do you want to cum?" Eren spoke between gritted teeth, one of his hands sliding down to grip Levi's hip, his own pounding into him ruthlessly against his prostate.  
  
"Please! Please, please please..." Levi bit his lip, trying his best not to cum too soon lest he is punished for it.  
  
"Please what?" Eren asked with the tilt of his head, an almost animalistic look in his eyes, not letting up on the rough fucking of his hips. "For all I know, you could be asking for a pony with such simple begging. Tell me what you want, baby boy."  
  
Sounding out a loud bellow of pleasure as Eren gripped his neglected cock to start pumping it, Levi's body squirmed wildly at the sudden touch on his sensitive parts. Rolling Levi's balls with his other hand, Eren finally ceased his movement, peering down at the man to gauge his reaction.  
  
"I-I-I want to cum."  
  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Eren,  _oh fuck,_ I need to cum.  _Let me cum, please, please, Eren, god, please..."_  
  
"Fine."  
  
Raising Levi's hips higher by supporting his lower back using his left hand, Eren made sure that the ravens leg was hooked firmly around his neck so that his other hand could continue to stroke the cock before him.  
  
Returning to his brutal pace without warning, Levi cried out in extasy as Eren rammed into his sweet spot, hitting it straight on with each powerful and precise thrust with almost enough force to have Levi sliding across the table. With a few more strokes to Levi's rockhard cock, he was sent spiralling over the edge, Eren following immediately after him with his own cry as a wave of complete euphoria washed over him.  
  
Coming down from their orgasms, Eren let out a small giggle, pulling out slowly to watch as his cum leaked out of Levis abused hole. Pushing said cum out, Levi was exhausted, the thought of food having left his mind long ago. Only when Eren had come back with a damp towel did Levi lift his head, snorting at how ruined his boyfriend looked.  
  
"You look like shit." He said bluntly, taking the towel from Eren to clean both himself and the table off.   
  
"As do you."  
  
Leaning down for a kiss, Eren wore a sloppy grin as he took in their surrounds that had been clean an hour ago.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
Blowing a strand of hair out of his face, Levi shook his head.  
  
"Starving."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very last prompt I had to do so yay me! I get to continue writing my own stuff again!!! I SUCK at writing smut so I hope this was decent enough.


End file.
